hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sutter Cane (S4-S1)
Sutter Cane has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} Sutter Cane is a main character and villain from the 1995 film In The Mouth Of Madness, and currently controlled by HRPG writer Jigsaw. Character History "I've been translated into 18 languages, more people believe than believe in the bible." - Sutter Cane Origin Virtually nothing is known about the background of Sutter Cane prior to him becoming a novelist. Though he bears a human form, this is likely only what he looks like in appearance. Cane appears to be a type of Demigod-like being or something similar. He may have once been a normal human being, just simply writing elaborate and gruesome tales of horror, until his work caught the attention of ancient beings known as "The Old Ones," a ancient and malevolent race of gruesome creatures older than time itself and the original rulers of the world. Cane may have been chosen by the Old Ones to lead them back to the world to reclaim it, or he may even be one of them himself, simply enacting a plan to destroy humanity and allow the Old Ones to take back their original world from humans. Cane would be the new God of the world, now dominated and populated by the Old Ones. Published and distributed by Arcane Publishing, Cane's books, all of which became instant bestsellers and made him a pop culture phenomenon and the bestselling Horror novelist on record, weren't intended to be mere fiction; they were intended to be the new Bible for when the Old Ones replaced humanity and reclaimed the world. Cane's books offered a frightening and disturbing glimpse into the takeover of the world and extinction of humanity by the Old Ones, a fiction that was intended to become a reality. The seeds for it all were already planted by the noticeable effects the books had on Cane's less stable readers, driving them to commit random acts of violence. The violence associated with many of Cane's readers made his work extremely controversial, the controversy fueling more sales. Cane's books quickly became the bestselling Horror novels on record. Disappearance In 1995, Cane mysteriously disappeared while working on his new novel, In The Mouth Of Madness. The oncoming release of the book resulted in even higher sales of Cane's previous work, but also resulted in more violent acts committed by his readers, including his agent, who nearly attacked a freelance private investigator named John Trent, who was assigned by the head of Arcane Publishing to look for Cane. Trent believed Cane's disappeared was an elaborate publicity stunt to make his books sell more copies. Trent himself read some of Cane's books, getting nightmarish visions from Cane's storytelling. Noticing some red lines on the graphic artwork covers to Cane's books, Trent put the lines together and realized it formed a map of the town Hobb's End, where Cane's stories were set. Hobb's End Trent set out with Linda Styles, a representative for Arcane Publishing, to Hobb's End, where along the way they both experienced some bizarre and nightmarish visions that seemed very real. The two checked into a small hotel that was featured in Cane's stories, but Trent refused to believe anything from Cane's work was coming to life. Even with The Black Church, a church that is a front for the evil forces that plague Hobb's End in Cane's stories, being real Trent continue to refuse to believe and even when an angry mob made it to the church to confront Cane, but gradually he became more convinced of what he was seeing as the events got increasingly stranger and more violent, and he witnessed grotesque visions. "You are what I write." Eventually meeting with Cane in a confessional, Cane revealed his scheme to release the Old Ones and for him to become the new God of the world. Teleporting to Cane's studio, which resembled a demonic lair of sorts, Cane handed Trent his manuscript for In The Mouth Of Madness to deliver it to begin humanity's destruction. Trent refused to believe he was just a creation of Cane's as Cane claimed he was, forced to deliver the manuscript. Cane tore a hole in his face like that of a torn book page, revealing a pit of darkness. The chamber with the Old Ones was opened, the grotesque monstrosities chasing Trent down a tunnel until Trent awoke, seeing himself in the middle of a road, with the manuscript. Trent burned and destroyed the manuscript, but still mysteriously received new copies. Cane continued to be present in Trent's mind, tormenting him with the inevitable of the Old Ones reclaiming the world and Cane being the new God. Trent learned with horror that he delivered the manuscript for the book months prior when he went to Arcane to tell the director of his experiences. Not only was In The Mouth Of Madness already published and selling well, a movie adaptation was also coming out. Trent went insane and proceeded to murder several people who were Cane readers, before being committed to an insane asylum. He was seen by a doctor who wrote him off as insane. Trent awoke the next day to find the asylum in shambles with the personnel and patients slaughtered. He headed out into the world to discover that Cane's creations became real, mass murders and suicides plaguing the world on a global scale, and people mutating into the gruesome abominations from Cane's stories. Approaching a movie theater that was playing the film adaptation of In The Mouth Of Madness, entering it and seeing the film was a visual recollection of his experiences in Hobb's End and meeting Sutter Cane. Trent realized he really was just a fictional character in the dark world of Sutter Cane... or was he? Return From Darkness Following a fifteen-year absence due to controversy surrounding his books that resulted in them being banned from stores and libraries due to the epidemics of mass violence they were connected with, Cane's books went back into print and his newest novel was announced as being written and slated for release soon. Cane was believed to have either died or disappeared, but he announced he had simply gone into hiding due to the controversy surrounding his books, although this was all a facade; he was preparing to bring about the total takeover of humanity by the Old Ones, accompanied not only by his writing but also an epidemic of mass violence, murder and mayhem caused by other killers, all of it coinciding with his grand scheme. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One Regular Appearance In his human appearance, Cane stands six feet tall and is estimated to weigh around one-hundred seventy to one-hundred eighty pounds, with an average body type. He had curly sandy hair, blue eyes and a distinctive pockmarked face. He usually dresses entirely in black clothing. It is unknown if Cane has another form besides his human appearance, but it's possible. Suggesting a possible alternate form is a grotesque demon-like creature that sometime appears attached to his back. It's not known exactly what this creature is. Trademark Gear None, not counting his typewriter he uses to write his novels. Image:Sutter's book 1.jpg| Image:Sutter's book 2.jpg| Image:Sutter's book 3.jpg| Image:Sutter's book 4.jpg| Image:Sutter's book 5.jpg| Image:Sutter's book 6.jpg| Cane's first six novels; The Thing In The Basement, The Breathing Tunnel, The Feeding, Haunted Out Of Time, The Whisperer Of The Dark and The Hobb's End Horror. All instant bestsellers that unknown to his readers, offer a glimpse of the future takeover of humanity by the Old Ones, as well as tools for Sutter and the Old Ones. Powers The true extent of Sutter Cane's powers isn't fully known. He appears to have the ability to warp one's perception of reality and the world around them, as he did with John Trent. Cane's power also appears to influence many who read his books, especially less stable and mentally competent readers, driving them to commit random acts of violence and mayhem. When his power is at it's highest, Cane can even have the deadly effects of his work spread like a plague, with the violence occurring globally and many transforming into gruesome creatures that are the offspring and spawn of the Old Ones. Depending on Cane's exact origin, if he is assumed to be a normal human chosen by the Old Ones to be their God, he can easily make his stories reality and no longer fiction, destroying the gap between reality and fiction. He also seems to be able to tap into one's mind and warp their perception of reality and distort their mental state, which he appears to have done with John Trent, driving Trent insane beyond any help. The full extent of Cane's powers may never be known, but it is likely he grows much stronger overtime along with his influence through his writing, which is his key component for his plans. A reader infected particularly strongly by Cane will have their eyes transform into an odd bluish color, showing Cane's power and influence over them. Category:Authors Category:Immortals Category:God-like beings Category:Mass Murderers